Identity: From Cabot to Caroline, to Computer
by Kimblee Whitehead
Summary: Alex Cabot went from prosecutor to secretary. She is no longer named Alex, but Caroline. When she works for the head of Aperture Science, events unfold that change her life forever. Her friends can only watch as her life spirals into chaos.
1. Identity Crisis

_Identity Crisis_

* * *

><p>Melinda Warner sometimes hated the military training she had received. Sure, it was what got her the job as a doctor, but it certainly had it's down sides.<p>

Like right now.

She had a secret. A secret she would never tell her co-workers. Rape victims weren't the only people she did autopsies for. Because of her military background, she was called in when someone died in a mysterious way that people with power didn't want to make public. Because of this, she had seen some of the most bizarre, top-secret ways in which a person could die. She was quite possibly the only person who has done an autopsy on somebody whose heart and brain were switched.

Early in that morning, she had gotten the call. Her services were needed. And so, while her co-workers would be given the story that she was at some sort of medical examiner work-conference, she would be shipped out to god knows where to do an autopsy on some poor person who had died in some horrible, mind boggling way.

The god-knows where in this case was the Apeture Science Enrichment Center, a place she was all too familiar with. It wasn't so much a military facility, as it was a private research center who had friends in high places. That's why she was there. She hated it.

She had seen things in there that looked like they should be in a science fiction movie or video game, or something along those lines. She used to ask what happened to her victims, seeing what they went through. They were all human guinea pigs, she found out.

Aperture science used live test subjects. Live. As in humans. They were treated as disposable life-sources, every time one died, they would just get a new test subject. She was called in every time someone died in a new and exciting way.

The scientist working there were actually very open to telling her the gruesome details of their test. It was always horrifying. Now she went in and did her job in silence. In this case, asking why someone's blood turned into gasoline would only lead to somebody telling her how someone's blood turned to gasoline. She didn't want to know.

Every time she was called into the facility, she couldn't help but become appalled at what she saw.

She could only imagine if the prosecutors at Special Victim's Unit got wind of what went on at. Not just the prosecutors. The detectives. If a guy who died by his brain melting and his teeth disintegrating while his skin was glowing wasn't a special victim, she didn't know who was.

She knew for a fact Casey would do anything she could to stop Apeture's cruel treatment of humans. However, she was still disheartened from her experience when she tried to expose a military conspiracy, when she found out the army was giving their soldiers drugs that had a side-effect that made them go on homicidal rampages.

Then, there was their old ADA, Alex. She could just imagine Alex Cabot crucifying the company. Melinda had seen the blonde give the finger to quite a few companies in her day. It would be a worthy fight battle.

But Alex was in Witness Protection now. Alex probably wasn't even her name. For all Melinda knew, Alex was working for a company like this now.

Melinda took in a deep sigh, as she walked away from the body. It almost made her miss rape victims.

"So, you're that lovely body-gal I keep hearing so much about."

Melinda looked up, and felt her heart skip a beat.

Standing in front of her was none other than Cave Johnson, head of Aperture Science. Melinda swallowed, and clenched her fists. This was the man who had authorized such horrible tests.

"Yes," Melinda responded, holding in everything she wanted to yell at him. She had to be civil, no matter how much he deserved to be hit. Cave grabbed her hand, and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Warner. You're work has really helped science move forward. Who would have thought that we could actually turn blood into gasoline?"

"Yeah," Melinda said, forcing a smile. He really had no regard for human life. All he cared about was science.

"Have you ever considering quitting that dingy job at the morgue and working with us full time? We are currently developing a project that creates robots using human-"

"Actually, Mr. Johnson, I like New York," Melinda interrupted, not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence. The less specifics she knew, the better.

"A true shame," Cave sighed, "But if you ever change your mind, let us know next time you come down here. We're testing a lot of new technologies this month, so that could be quite soon."

Melinda shuttered at the thought.

"Mr. Johnson," a voice called out. Melinda raised an eyebrow. She knew that voice. It couldn't possibly be who she thought it was, could it?

"Mr. Johnson! I got the paper's you wanted."

A woman came running into the room. Tall, brunette, and fair pale skin. However, it was her face that caught Melinda off guard. It was a face that Melinda knew too well. A face of someone she had grown to care about.

The woman had the face of Alex Cabot. A brunette Alex Cabot, but Alex Cabot none the less.

"Caroline!" Cave greeted, "What perfect timing. Caroline, this is that lovely lady who's been doing the autopsies for us. Doctor-"

"You must be Ms. Warner!" the woman greeted. Again, Melinda's hand was grabbed and violently shaken.

Caroline was smiling, but it was forces. Melinda could see the panic in the woman's eyes. The woman's hands were sweaty and cold.

Melinda put the clues together. The woman before her wasn't named Caroline. This was Alex Cabot. No doubt about it. This brunette woman was Alex.

"Nice to meet you too… Caroline." Melinda said, not blowing her friend's cover. She wanted to grab her friend by the shoulders, and yell at her. Why was she working here? What possibly appealed to her to work in such a place?

"Hopefully, we'll meet again soon." The woman known as "Caroline" said. Melinda sighed.

"Not too soon," Melinda replied. Cave laughed heartily, and he looked at the brunette woman. She forced a laugh, but her mind was focused on other thing.

Melinda couldn't help but worry about her friend. Aperture, in her opinion, was an evil company. She prayed her friend would be alright.

* * *

><p>"How was your conference?"<p>

Melinda smiled. Odafin Tutuola was at the door. She turned around, looking into his chocolate eyes.

"Interesting, to say the least."

"Anything exciting happen?"

Melinda smirked.

"I did an autopsy on a guy whose blood had turned into gasoline."

Fin started to laugh hysterically, saying "Right. Good one." If only the detective knew she wasn't kidding. She really wished she was.

She thought back to her morning. She had seen Alex, someone she thought she'd never see again. The witness protection program had made the woman vanish into thin air, yet she magically appeared at Aperture of all places.

"So, I need your advice on something," Melinda said, getting Fin's attention. She honestly didn't' know what to do about Alex working there. "I have this friend. She recently joined a group that does some very...inhumane things. I'm worried about her."

"Please tell me you didn't join the mob," Fin said. Melinda laughed.

"No, no. By friend I really do mean 'friend'. And it isn't a gang or mob, or something like that. It's just..."

_A research laboratory that sees the world as it's guinea pig. _She wanted to say.

"Is your friend smart?" Fin asked. Melinda nodded. Alex had gone to Harvard Law. She was definitely smarter than the average bear.

"Yes."

"And do you trust her judgment?"

"Yes," Melinda continued. Fin smiled a comforting smile, that made the medical examiner feel a bit more relaxed. A bit.

"Then trust that she'll be fine."

Melinda smiled at his words. She was still nervous. She didn't trust Aperture Science, but he was right. Alex had the best judgment of all of them. She thought with her brain instead of her heart, a rare trait.

She prayed that judgment would be enough to keep her safe.

Melinda couldn't help but wonder, though, how Alex had gotten stuck at a company like Aperture in the first place.

* * *

><p>Alex Cabot sighed. She looked around the office. She had gone from Alex Cabot, sex crimes prosecutor, to Caroline Alexander, secretary. At least she got to keep some of her name. Somewhat.<p>

She stood before the door of the man she would be working for. At least it was a high-profile secretary job. She was also glad it wasn't' a law firm. A law firm would be too depressing. At least she could work here without mourning the loss of her career as a prosecutor.

She would be the secretary of Cave Johnson, founder of the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. They were constantly winning Noble Prizes for the work they did, and Cave Johnson was the head honcho. She would be the one handling his paperwork.

"Mr. Johnson, sir?" she said, knocking in the door. There was a mirror on it, and she saw herself. She was a brunette now. Just a week ago, she was blonde. A week ago, she was testifying against the man who shot her. Now she was here. She was starting over a new life. Again.

"Come in, come in," she heard a booming voice say from the other side.

She cautiously opened the door, and saw him sitting there behind his desk. There was pride emanating from his body. It was overwhelming

"Welcome to Aperture Science, little lady," he greeted, as she walked in, "Are you married?"

Great, she thought, she was going to have a sexual harassment suit on her hand. Alex Cabot would have punch him right then. However, she wasn't Alex Cabot. She was Caroline Alexander.

"Yes sir, Mr. Johnson," Alex replied, "I'm married to science."

It was a stupid joke, her alternate way of deflecting the question. A loud laugh came from Johnson, and quickly came over to her and shook her hand. There was a wide grin on his face.

"I have the feeling we'll get along just fine," Johnson said, "Do you want to see our newest project? We're making something we're calling the Portal Gun."

As he led her to give her a tour if the facility, Alex went along, unaware that her new life as Caroline would change her forever.

* * *

><p><strong>This was going to be a one-shot for my friend Fayth in the Music, who is obsessed with Portal. She also loves L&amp;O: SVU, so I figured it would be a combination made in heaven.<br>However, then my friend let me borrow Portal 2, and I love it. I fricking love it, and decided that I'm going to make this a story with chapters and everything. It shall be amazing.  
>There shall be Felinda galore, as well as plenty of Alex, aka "Caroline" and well as Cave Johnson.<br>Also, I know the actual time-lines will be off. But hey, all in good sport, right?  
>Please leave a review! Let me know what you all think.<strong>


	2. Do Not Get Covered in the Perpulsion Gel

**Thank you Fayth in the Music, Sister of the Light, RomanticNymph, and Jeanne Reveur for reviewing.**

* * *

><p><em>Do Not Get Covered in the Repulsion Gel<em>

* * *

><p>Delivering papers. Her life had come down to delivering papers. She had gone to Harvard law, to be a secretary, she realized.<p>

The secretary to a madman.

She sighed, as he walked into his office. He was pacing around his room, a tape recorder in his hand. He had been making pre-recorded audio for certain tests at the lab. He had explained to her that because he couldn't monitor every single test, it was the next best thing.

"Caroline!" He greeted. For whatever reason, he had taken a liking to her. She didn't know what to think of it. She had only been in secretary for six months. It wasn't a sexual kind of liking, either. She didn't know how to explain it.

"Mr. Johnson," she greeted, looking at the form of paper in her hand. One of the engineers had given it to her, and told her to give it to Johnson. She hated being told to give things to people and get things for people. At least when she was asked to retrieve a warrant, it was for good reason. Now she was a mailman.

"I was told to give this to you," she said, handing him the paper, "They said something about…perpulsion gel, or something like that."

He smiled at her, and went to sit down at his desk. He turned on his recorder, and started talking.

"Oh, in case you get covered in that repulsion gel, here's some advice the lab boys gave me," he announced into the recorder, while flipping to the page he needed, "Do not get covered in the repulsion gel," he read, and grinned, "We haven't entirely nailed down what element it is yet, but I'll tell you this. It's a lively one, and it does not like the human skeleton."

She raised her eyebrow, thankful she hadn't seen how that little tidbit wasn't discovered.

That was probably the one thing she hated most about her new job, the tests. She tried to see as little of them as possible. Every day, she would hear engineers and scientists talk about what they were invention, and converse about the trial and error of their experiments. They talked about experiments gone wrong. It was so outlandish, so…unbelievable. She was sure that they were joking.

Then she witnessed one of the tests, an realized that wasn't the truth. She spent the rest of the day throwing up in Cave Johnson's private bathroom, trying to get the image out of her head. When she finally came out, Cave simply patted her on the back and said "You'll get used to it."

"So, Caroline," Cave said, "How have you liked it here so far?"

She didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell him that most of the things they did here were morally wrong. In fact, she wanted to scream and rant about it as much as her lungs would allow her. However, the last scientist who complained about safe science had been fired. Although, maybe that would be a blessing. She wouldn't have to worry about if she would see somebody spontaneously combust every day.

"Honestly?" she asked. Cave nodded. She took a deep breath, "I don't believe half the stuff we do here."

"Oh?" he asked. There was no anger in his voice, though. It was curiosity.

"We do tests on humans that I would feel guilty about putting a robot through," Alex explained, "You have to call in a special ME, just so the public doesn't lynch us. I don't understand how you sleep at night."

She was expecting him to fire her right then. In fact, she embraced it. She could hear his booming voice already, telling her to get her but out the door. However, he laughed.

"It's all in the name of science, Caroline," he told her, "Everything we do here is for the greater good. We're furthering human's knowledge. We're expanding man's understanding of the universe."

She took a deep breath. There was pure passion in his words.

"You know, in Greek mythology, Prometheus was punished by the gods for giving knowledge to humans," she said, "He was cast into the bowels of the earth and pecked by birds."

Cave laughed again. He tended to laugh at her statements. She wondered if he saw her as his own personal comedian.

"Unless I am suddenly turned into a potato and thrown out the window, I don't think we'll have to worry about that."

Alex couldn't help but think that it was only a matter of time before somebody was turned into a potato. In fact, there was the chance somebody would go mad with power and make her the unfortunate test subject for that.

"That reminds me, you've been such a gem lately, that I thought I'd give you something actually enjoyable," Cave announced, "Actually, there's two things I want you to do for me."

She felt her heart-rate increase. This could either be a really good thing, or absolutely horrible.

"First off, we're trying to give robots human voices," Cave said, "We have this fun little robot we're working on called a turret. The lab boys have just made this fun technology that a person can record a single word, and it will become the robot's voice. How would you like to be that voice?"

At least it wasn't being turned into a potato. In fact, that was probably the most humane test that would ever be run in the facility.

"I guess," she replied.

"Great!" Cave replied, walking up to her. He patted her shoulder rather hard. Alex had to force her grin, "As for the second matter of business, how would you like to go to Manhattan?"

"Ma…Manhattan?" Alex stuttered, "As in New York City, Manhattan?"

Manhattan, her home. Where she had spent all of her life. The one city where she felt like she truly belongend. Hell yeah she wanted to go back.

"I can see you excited already!" Cave explained, "You see, Aperture is having a fun little science convention there next month, but I won't be able to attend. But who wants to be there to see my ugly mug anyways? I'm sure investors would much rather see the lovely face of my lovely assistant."

Alex blushed, and sighed. She wanted to scream yes. She wanted to see Olivia and Elliot, and everybody back at SVU. She wanted just one moment where she could be "Alex" again. But, she was in Witness Protection now. They were sure to have a hissy fit if she was to go back. She'd be transferred to a new life…again. She couldn't start over again. She just couldn't.

But it was Manhattan.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>"Aperture science is evil!" Munch exclaimed, as he traveled down the elevator with his team. Everyone couldn't help but roll their eyes.<p>

"I'm sorry I mentioned it," Elliot muttered. He had to mention that he would be taking Lizzie over the weekend. His daughter was a science buff, and was desperate to see all the new inventions. Elliot had agreed to take her, figuring it was better than having her drag him to some sort of concert. He had mentioned this on the way up to work, and of course Munch went on one of his tirades.

It was then there was a ding in the elevator, and Melinda Warner joined the group.

"Hey," she greeted. Everyone gave her a friendly wave. She took a place next to Fin Tutuola.

"Just in time for Munch's rant for the day," he whispered to her. Melinda grinned. That was always good for a laugh.

"I don't see what your problem is with them," Olivia said, "How bad could Aperture be. The don't do any tests on animals. I thought guys like you liked that in people."

Fin couldn't help but notice Melinda stiffen at the word "Aperture".

"You know why they don't test on animals?" Munch asked. Before anybody had the time to answer his questions, he answered himself, "Because they test on humans. They give them long contracts the size of phone books, and the idiots sign, not knowing what they're getting themselves into."

"You're insane," Fin told his partner.

"Maybe not," Melinda pitched in. Everybody looked at her, surprised that she was agreed with Munch.

"Don't tell me you believe that crap?" Elliot scoffed.

Melinda thought back to all the times she was called to the facility to do the autopsy on a poor test subject. She had seen things that would defy the human imagination. She couldn't tell them that, however.

"I'm just saying, it's not out of the realm of possibility," Melinda said, "It's not like we haven't see corporations do morally wrong things."

"Whatever," Fin muttered.

"Well, I think the convention sounds fun," Olivia said, "Would you mind if I join you and Lizzie?" She asked Elliot.

"Why not," the detective replied.

Melinda thought back to a month ago, when she had seen Alex, or "Caroline", as she was now called. She was working for Aperture. What were the odds that the detectives would run into the former prosecutor at this convention?

Another ding, and the doors opened to let the detectives off at the squad room.

They all got off, leaving Melinda behind.

"I'll see you guys later," she said. Fin turned around, and smiled.

"Want me to accompany you the rest of the way down?" he asked. Melinda shrugged.

"It'll take a minute," she said. He laughed.

"Whatever," he said, giving her a sly smile. He went to join his team members

The doors closed, and Melinda looked up to the ceiling. She wondered how Alex was doing, working at Aperture. She hoped that the woman was safe. She hadn't been called in to do an autopsy in a while, so that was probably a good sign.

She hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, how I love Cave Johnson. Here's a fun fact. Did you know the voice actor behind Cave in the game played a recurring character in the L&amp;O franchise? Doctor Emil. Skoda (the doctor before Huang). It makes me very happy to know that.<br>Geeky moment over. Don't forget to leave a review! Reviews make me smile.**

**Kimblee Whitehead, we're done here.**


	3. The Long Fall Boots Work

**Thank you Sister of the Light, RomanticNymph, Jeanne Reveur, and Reno Papermoon for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em>The Long Fall Boots Work<em>

* * *

><p>It was a quiet day at the 1-16 precinct. Everyone was relaxing in the squad-room, enjoying the not-so busy work day. With a high-stressed inducing job like the ones the detectives had, it was nice to have days like this.<p>

It was the perfect way to end a long week for Elliot. That weekend, he would be taking Lizzie to Aperture Science's convention. No rape, no homicides, nothing to make him feel like the world was a horrible place.

That's when he heard a sigh come from Olivia.

"It's been two years," she said. Elliot raised an eyebrow, unsure of what the detective was talking about.

"Two years since…" he started. Olivia looked him straight in the eye. There was a certain sorrow in her brown eyes.

"Alex was shot," she said, semi-quietly. Elliot processed the information, and nodded. It was hard to believe it. It seemed like so long ago. He hated to say it, but Alex seemed like a distant memory. He had adjusted to working with her replacement, Casey Novak. He could sleep over it, knowing Alex was safe it Witness Protection.

Olivia, on the other hand, was a different story. She had been very close the prosecutor, and her "death" had really his partner. When Alex came back for a few days, six months ago, Olivia had a certain joy to her.

"I'm sure she's fine, Liv," Elliot said, trying to comfort his partner, "She's in Witness Protection. What could she possibly do to put her life in danger?"

Olivia smiled at her partner's words.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I guess you're right."

Alex had more common sense than anyone she had ever known. Elliot was right. She was probably happily enjoying a relaxing cup of tea, reading a book. Olivia remembered how Alex had told her how boring life was in the Witness Protection Program. Who was to say that it would be any different?

* * *

><p>It had finally happened. Her life was finally put in a state of actual danger. This had to have happened two days before she was supposed to go to Manhattan.<p>

"_Target acquired," _the small, child-like robot voice said, and began firing. Alex sat behind the small piece of bullet proof glass, her knees tucked into her chest. She could feel the pounding of the bullets, as they attempted to rip through the glass.

This had all started, when Cave Johnson wanted her to overlook some tests with him. She had reluctantly agreed. He told her to meet him in testing room 678, and this is where it got her.

She could still remember opening that door, expecting to find Cave and some scientists overlooking a test. Instead, she found herself in a small room. The alarm bells should have gone off, when she saw a testing dummy hung in the middle of the room, in front of a small sheet of glass.

She figured she had come into the wrong room, when a small white robot was suddenly wheeled out. It looked like a stretched out egg with bug legs, and had a single red eye that emitted a red laser pointer. That laser had directed itself at her. As if the thing was staring at her. It would be quite cute, actually, if it wasn't for the sinking feeling in Alex's stomach that something bad was about to happen

"_Target acquired," _it said, in an small, adorable child like voice. Suddenly, the sides of the robot opened themselves. She had known, from her experience working for Aperture, that it was about to do something life threatening. Tests at the facility had a tendency to not go well for humans.

As fast as she could, she hurled herself behind the glass, just as the robot began to rapidly fire bullets, as if it was some kind of mega machine-gun. She could feel herself visibly pale. What the hell was that thing?

The robot was taken away through the room, and she felt relieved. Was that it?

The moment she thought that, another, simpler robot had replaced it.

"_Target acquired," _it said again, and began to fire at the glass.

The cycle seemed to repeat itself. Over, and over, the small white robots were brought in the room, and fired. It was absolutely terrifying. She comforted herself with the fact that, if she was going to die, it would be quick.

How long had it been, she wondered. It must have been hours. Possibly even days. At least, that's what it felt like. She had to give her life as Caroline one thing, at least it wasn't boring.

That was when a different robot was wheeled in. It was the same as the white gun-firing ones in design, only it was black.

_"Target acquired!" _It said excitedly, in a much deeper voice. Where the white robot's voice was high and child-like, this was deeper, more manly.

The robot repeated it's predecessor's action of opening it's sides and pointing guns at her. However, bullets didn't come out. Nothing did. Alex took a deep breath. Was that it? Was this one not working.

She got her answer when the little black robot exploded. It went with a loud bang, and Alex cringed from behind the glass. She didn't know if it was defective, or it was supposed to do that.

A white robot quickly took its place, beginning the terrifying experience yet again. They just kept coming, and coming, and coming.

There had to be some way she could get out of this. Some way she could live to see Manhattan. Some way she could not die in a horrible lab accident. Her mind was racing, the logic of her brain be hindered by her fear.

Maybe if she was to stop the cycle. If she was to figure out a way she could stop the robot in its tracks, she could make a dash for the door.

All she had was a clip-board. How could she stop a robot with a clip board, was the question. The only thing she could think of to do, would be throw the thing over the glass, and hope to hit the robot in a way that would shut it down.

She took a deep breath. It was a better plan that just sitting there.

The next robot came, and Alex turned to face it. Her arm was shaky, but she didn't focus on that. As hard as she could, she threw the clip-board over the glass.

The clip board went hurdling over, and with a stroke of luck, it hit the robot directly. It was been enough to knock it down.

"_Ah! No! What's going on? What's going on?" _The robot said in a panic, rapidly firing straight into the air. Alex took deep breath. It's voice was so child like and polite sounding. It sounded like it was in pain. If she wasn't so afraid that a bullet would ricochet off the wall and kill her, she'd feel sorry for it.

The, the firing stopped.

_"I don't blame you…" _it had said, before shutting down. Alex blinked. She felt like she had just killed a puppy. A machine gun wielding, deadly puppy. Was it safe to run now?

The lights of the room suddenly went dark, and the door from which she came opened, to reveal Cave.

"Caroline!" He called at her, "Run-on over here! Before the testing starts again."

She didn't need to be told twice. Her legs shaking, she ran to safety. She hitched onto Cave's arm, and he shut the door.

She took a sigh of relief. That was absolutely terrifying. That experience in there scared her more than the fact the Colombian drug cartel had placed a bounty on her head.

"You're still getting lost here, huh Caroline?" Cave asked, laughing slightly. Alex clenched her fists, to shaken to come up with a response. She wanted to say something like "clearly" or "shouldn't you put warnings on the doors" or something to that matter. However, doing so required not being too terrified to speak.

She just nodded.

"That was very resourceful thinking, Caroline," Cave said, "I thought for sure you'd become Swiss cheese. You're more than just a pretty face, that's for sure. What did you think of the turrets?"

He had just asked her what she had thought of the robot that had nearly killed her.

"Terrifying," her voice croaked. Cave laughed heartily, something that was common for him.

"I guess that means they're successful!" he responded, "except the voice thing didn't really work. That's why I wanted to show you the, Caroline. That was supposed to be your voice."

Alex blinked. That was the robot that her voice was supposed to come out of? That child-like, polite little voice was supposed to be her?

"That's the robot you used my voice for?"

"It's supposed to be your voice," Cave replied, "Lab boys clearly screwed it up. We can fix it, though."

Alex remembered back to the robot's dying moments, how it meekly said, _"I don't blame you," _as it shut down.

"That's alright," Alex smiled, "its fine the way it is. Don't change it."

"If you insist," Cave said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I have one more test I'd like to show you. It'll tell you one thing, it's certainly a fun one!"

Alex raised her eyebrow. She didn't think she could handle any more testing that day.

However, Cave wasn't going to give her a chance to decline the offer, as he led her to the next room.

He had lead her down the corridors, up a few flights of stairs, and finally into a room. The entire time, he was talking about science.

The room he had taken her to was small, filled with chairs and control panels. However, it was covered with Windows, where they could see a giant testing chamber. Alex's eyes widened. She guessed the chamber she was looking into had to be at least three stories.

"You're going to like this one, Caroline," Cave said, "Long fall boots. No matter how far you fall, or how fast, they will protect you."

Alex sighed. This was sure to be a disaster. No doubt about it. She was about to see some poor person become a puddle.

Cave grabbed a microphone, and Alex assumed that it would announce something to the test chamber outside.

"Alright, test subject. When you're ready."

Alex peered out the window, and saw the figure of a person standing on an edge. It looked like the occasional scene back in New York, when somebody threatened to jump off a building. In fact, the only difference was, now they were being paid.

Alex felt her heart skip, when she saw the person jump. Her mind screamed to close her eyes, but she just couldn't. It was like watching a car accident about to happen. She couldn't look away.

The person landed, and Alex instinctively winced. However, it was unneeded. The test subject was unharmed. She blinked. Had she just seen that? Had that person actually just jump from that high, and land perfectly fine.

"It works!" Cave exclaimed, "The Long Fall Boots work!"

Alex took in a deep breath, as the people of the room cheered. She saw the person out in the test chamber do a small victory dance, happy at their survival.

"Wow," was all she could get herself to say. That test might have made history. Everything she knew about science told her that the test- subject should be dead.

She couldn't help but grin. She still despised the testing Aperture did.

However, that was pretty cool.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a more AlexPortal centric chapter (since that's who the stories about), but the next one will definitely be more SVU centered. Is there any other pairings you guys would like to see? Just wondering.  
>And, there are turrets in this chapter! Yay! Oh, turrets, how I love the and all your adorableness.<br>Also, since I know I have some readers who are not as familial with Portal, please, please, please let me know if there was something you did not understand. **

**Kimblee Whitehead, we're done here.**


	4. Call Me Alexander

**Thank you Sister of the Light, RomanticNymph, and Fayth in the Music for reviewing! **

* * *

><p><em>Call Me Alex...ander<em>

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe it. In just a mere twelve hours, she would be on a flight to New York City, where she would be in Manhattan once again. She had somehow magically cleared it with her Witness Protection Advisors, one of the benefits of working for the boss of a large cooperation.<p>

She found it quite funny, that instead of telling Cave that she was in Witness Protection, they told her that she was being called for jury duty. With her bosses reaction, she doubted she would ever have to serve on a jury ever again. Now, she was picking up one last thing from the facility, and then she would be off.

She walked down the hallways, happier than she had been in a long time. If she was lucky, she might be able to convince the Witsec lords to let her have a meeting with her friends. It was unlikely, but there was a chance. However, she at least knew that she could see a Broadway show, maybe relax in central part for a bit, and maybe she would stop by her mother's grave. It would be a good trip.

"Ms. Alexander!" A voice called out, and she turned around to see one of the Aperture scientists chasing after her. She smiled at him, as nothing would be able to ruin her good mood.

"Please," she said, "call me Alex..." she paused, realizing her blunder, "…ander. Call me 'Alexander'."

The scientist laughed. He was an average looking man, olive skin, brown eyes, black hair and facial hair. He had a nice smile.

"Alexander?" he asked, "If we're going to be casual, can't I just call you by your first name?"

She blinked. She needed to think quickly.

"You could, I guess," she laughed, "I'm used to being called by my last name. I grew up in a small town, and every woman who had a girl that year named her 'Caroline', so we were called by our last names. There was a Caroline Cabot, a Caroline Bensen, a Caroline Munch-"

"I completely understand," the scientist laughed, "I was called primarily by my last name too. Although, with a last name like 'Rattman', how can you not be?"

Alex laughed at his statement.

"Well, it's nice to meet you…Rattman."

They shook hands, and smiled.

"Anyways, I heard about your…incident in the labs the other day. You know, with the turrets?"

Alex shuttered at the memory of being fired at by the adorable little deadly machine guns.

"Yeah…" she muttered, "Hopefully that never happens again."

"Hopefully," he replied, "Anyways, I wanted to tell you a trick. It's a trick we scientists use when creating AIs, in case they go postal on us which is well…not out of the realm of possibility."

"What would that be?" She asked, a little bit frustrated. How the hell did someone not tell her about this sooner?

"You see, all AIs, no matter what they do, have a part of them that is constantly solving problems. Doesn't matter if they're supposed to run a facility, or fire bullets. If presented with a problem, there is a part of their mind that will strive to solve it. Simple as that."

"And…" Alex continued.

"If you want to instantly short circuit a robot, give it a paradox."

Alex blinked, slightly confused on what he was trying to tell her.

"What do you mean a paradox?" She asked. The scientist grinned at her.

"It can be just a simple sentence. A logical contradiction."

Alex nodded her head, trying to think. She slightly remembered when she was a student of a Mr. Barry Moredock. In an exercise to get people to think about the opponent's argument, he would give them a sentence which they must effectively argue against. In a move that would greatly annoy the class, he would say something that had no answer. Like "You go back in time and kill your parents and children, then return to go to class." The entire class's mind would seemingly freeze, as if you killed your parents before you were born, you would never be alive to go back in time and kill your parents.

"So, I could just yell _'This sentence is false'_, the robot would explode?"

"Essentially,"

Alex smiled. She had no doubt that tiny piece of information would come in hand in the future. If only yelling paradox's at humans who want to kill you would do the same.

"Anyways, I'm supposed to be conducting a test pretty soon, so I'll see you around, I guess."

Alex nodded.

"Likewise."

And with that, the scientist ran off. However, in his hurry, his cell phone fell out of his pocket. It fell with a click, but he didn't seem to notice. Before Alex even had the chance to tell him, he was gone. She sighed, and picked it up. She could probably give it to Cave, or someone. The facility was huge, and she really didn't want to spend her time running around to find him. Last time she got lost, she was nearly killed by robots.

It was then that the phone started to ring in her hand. Alex sighed, wondering if she should pick it up for him. She was a secretary, after all. She had become accustom to picking up phones and giving people messages. Besides, what if it was important?

Then, she saw the number on the caller ID, and gasped. That couldn't possibly be right, could it? There was no way that number was calling. It was impossible.

But, what if it was?

She sighed, and opened the cell phone to answer it.

"Rattman's phone, how may I help you?" she answered, realizing how ridiculous she sounded.

* * *

><p>"It's always nice when the criminal's confess to the crime, while their attorney is present," Casey Novak laughed, as she stood in the squad room of the 1-6 Precinct, "It makes my job much easier."<p>

"Not to mention, Tara Vincent doesn't have to go through the trauma of a trial," Olivia added. She looked around at the squadroom. Everybody was content. For once, justice came easily. A rapist would go to jail, and one less woman would be violated.

It was then they noticed that a little girl was slowly making her way into the squad room. She was tiny, and couldn't possibly be older than seven. Her brown hair looked like it hadn't been brushed, and her olive skin seemed a bit dirty. She got everyone's attention.

Olivia got up from her desk, and went to her side. She bent down so she was eye-level with the child, and spoke.

"Hi, sweety," she said. The girl blinked, and looked over to Casey, then quickly put her glance back on Olivia. She was swaying back and forth on her feet, and looked like she was thinking about something.

"Are you okay? Olivia asked, a little more forcefully. The girl made no verbal answer, and continued to look around the room. Olivia looked to Elliot, who shrugged.

"Have you been hurt?" Olivia asked. This time, the girl nodded. She pulled up her sleeve, and pointed to her elbow, which had a dirty scrape on it. Olivia looked to Elliot again.

"I'll get a first aid kit from Warner," he said, and walked off. Olivia looked back to the girl.

"We'll get that fixed up soon, okay?" Olivia said, gently, "Do your parents know you're here?"

The girl shook her head no. Olivia sighed, wishing the girl would just talk to her. Maybe the girl had got lost and had had seen building was a police station. Or, maybe she was a runaway.

"You can trust me," Olivia continued, gently, "I'm a cop. My name is Olivia Bensen."

The girl's face lit up as Olivia said her name, and before she even knew what was happening, the child had embraced her in a hug. Olivia blinked, not sure how to respond.

"Liv," Casey asked, "Why is she hugging you?

Olivia turned her head to face Casey, and mouthed the words "I have no idea". She didn't want to say the words around, for fear of upsetting the girl hugging her.

When the girl released the hug, Olivia put on a smile. She had to figure out some way to deal with this situation.

"I'm sure whoever takes care of you must be worried," Casey said, adding into the debate. She had an idea, "Do you know your phone number?"

The girl turned to face her, and nodded.

"Could you dial it for us?" Casey asked, "Then we can tell your family where you are. I'm sure they must be incredibly worried."

The girl smiled, and walked over to Olivia's desk, and stood on her toes to see the phone. She dialed the number, and held the phone out, intending for someone to take it. The two women looked at her, and shrugged.

"I can take her to the kid's room," Casey offered. Olivia nodded at the gesture.

"I'll answer the phone then," Olivia replied, taking ahold of the phone. Casey took one of the little girl's hands, and walked off.

"_Rattman's phone, how may I help you?" _A voice on the other end said. Olivia felt her heart stop. She knew that voice. But, there was no way it could possibly be who she thought it was. No way in hell could it be.

"Yeah…" she said, "My name is detective Olivia Bensen with the Manhattan. May I ask who this is, please?"

She heard a pause on the other side of the line, and a deep breath.

_"Yes. My name is Caroline, and I'm a co-worker of Mr. Rattman's. Um…may I ask why you are calling Mr. Ratmann?"_ She asked. Olivia knew that voice, but there was absolutely no way who she thought it was. It was impossible. Absolutely impossible.

"Yes. We are trying to ID a young girl, who we think might be his daughter. Does Mr. Rattmann have a daughter?"

* * *

><p><em>"Yes. We are trying to ID a young girl, who we think might be his daughter. Does Mr. Rattmann have a daughter?"<em>

Alex was visibly panicking. She had never panicked this hard before. Why was she panicking. This was Olivia, her best friend. She was talking with Olivia, so why was she nervous?

Maybe it was the fact that they were talking about IDing a little girl. Did that mean what she thought it meant? Had she been raped and murdered? Why else would they be IDing her, but was she connected to Rattman? Was she his daughter? Or worse, what if the nice man who just gave her life-saving advice was the murdered.

"Is she alright?" She asked in a panic, "Was she raped?"

_"No, Ms. Caroline, other than a scraped elbow, she's perfectly fine. Is she this 'Mr. Rattman's daughter?"_

Alex took in a sigh of relief, however, she didn't know what to say. She had literally met this "Rattman" a few minutes ago. She didn't even know his first name, forget knowing if he had a family or not.

"Um…" she hesitated, "Well, I don't know, to be honest…I…um…"

_"Isn't he your co-worker, ma'am?"_

"Yes, but…we don't really talk that much…and…"

_"Yet you have his phone?"_ Olivia asked, skepticism heavy in her voice. Oh God, what if she was becoming a suspect in whatever was going on in Manhattan? She knew how sketchy this sounded.

"We were talking, and when he left, I saw he dropped his phone. Sorry I can't be of much more help to you, detective."

* * *

><p><em>"We were talking, and when he left, I saw he dropped his phone. Sorry I can't be of much more help to you, detective."<em>

Olivia had to say, as sure as she was that it sounded like Alex, the woman on the other end had a lot of uncertainty in her voice. Alex never spoke with uncertainty. Nor, would she ever pick up somebody else's phone. She would never allow herself to stoop to the level of a secretary, Witness Protection or not.

However, it was weird.

"I understand, Ms. Caroline. Thank you for trying to help," Olivia continued. She was going to fish for a bit, "I have to say, most people don't know what SVU is, let alone knowing that we deal with rape."

_"Yeah…"_ the voice on the other end said, laughing a bit,_ "My dad is a cop. He used to work in the Special Victim's Unit."_

Olivia nodded.

"Really?" She asked, "Maybe I know him. What's his name?"

_"You probably don't know him,"_ the voice replied quickly,_ "See, he worked at the SVU in Denver, not one in New York. He's never worked out of the state, so…"_

Olivia sighed. It probably wasn't Alex, she told herself. If it was Alex, she would come out and say it. Alex wouldn't pretend to be someone else when talking to her, would she? They were close.

"Thank you for your time," Olivia sighed, and hung up the phone. It wasn't Alex, it couldn't be.

Yet, she couldn't shake the thought from her mind?

Elliot walked in the room, Warner next to him.

"Where's the girl?" He asked. Olivia sighed.

"With Casey."

She couldn't allow herself to focus on who she just talked to. She had to find out who this girl was.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not completely squad-centric, but hey. You get your fair share of them...Olivia and Casey at least. But I can already tell you that the others show up plenty in the next chapter...hopefully. :D<strong>

**Anyways, don't forget to review!**

**Kimblee Whitehead, we're done here.**


End file.
